A heterogeneous group of employees are undergoing three-stage screening for hypertension to a) develop optimal guidelines for worksite-based blood pressure screening, b) evaluate the prevalence and extent of negative consequences which may occur after labeling individuals as "hypertensive," and c) assess the utility and feasibility of preventive and rehabilitative interventions to minimize these consequences. Such negative outcomes may include increased work absenteeism and impaired psychosocial functioning (e.g., marital adjustment, self-concept). A total of 7000 subjects are anticipated for the screening. Subjects will receive the interventions by random allocation, the preventive one during the screening process and the rehabilitative one 6 months after labeling for subjects exhibiting increased absenteeism and/or poor blood pressure control.